Kumo Mark
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku and he put a spider mark on her back! What will Inuyasha do when he sees it? And who is Watetsu? InuKag, InuOC, Lemon Lime flavor. R&R, even though the story sucks.
1. Wow They Actually Found Naraku's Crib!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

11111

A/n: Well I thought I could try something new. Thank god I have more ideas. I was in a deep depression after I finished From the Future and Into the Past (that looks purdy) but I found more ideas. Yay for me. Hope you like this one, even though once again, it seems really cliché. And I don't know how to start it. I know what I want in it, but oh well, I guess I'll have to wait for a couple days to get my thoughts together. OH wait! I have an idea. I love when my brain comes in handy.

11111

Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name as Naraku swept her away in his roots of doom.

Inuyasha tried to run towards her, but Kagura was controlling the wind, making it wrap around him, making it hard to even stand let alone run. The wind bit at his face and leaves swiped across it, making little bleeding cuts on his cheeks.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed as soon as Kagura drifted away on her feather, and Naraku was so far away, Inuyasha couldn't even sniff out a scent.

"Well, it looks like we really can't get preoccupied on this one. Kagome is now a hostage at Naraku's fortress, so we really must find it before she dies." Miroku explained the obvious.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Kagome dying!" Inuyasha said, his heart heavy. He couldn't let another loved one die again without his help.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" the little kitsune youkaicheered confidently.

"Right," Sango said while signaling Kirara to transform. She did so and her, Miroku, and Shippo hopped on while Inuyasha had already set off running.

11111

Naraku's Fortress

11111

Kagome wriggled in the tight roots constricted around her. Soon she figured out the more she moved, the tighter they became.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" she screamed through tears at Naraku, who was just sitting there, amused by her torture. He remained silent and smiled as she got even more frustrated.

"Why don't you eat something?" he offered. It was weird, because Kagome never heard him so nice.

"You're probably trying to poison me or something! No way!"

Then he threw a shard of the Shikon no Tama that was consumed by darkness at her. Her eyes snapped open all the way and she felt limp.

The ropes burned through by her aura and she laying on the floor convolting. Naraku, that bastard, laughed in amusement as she shook on the ground.

"I can hear your every thought, Kagome. Don't try and run away now. I control you now. You have a kumo mark on your back," he smiled evilly.

_'What?!'_ before she could look at her own back, she heard Inuyasha scream _Bakuryuha_ and she concluded that he had broken the barrier.

"Sure didn't take him long," Naraku mumbled and gathered his energy.

"Keh!" Inuyasha broke the door open with his Tetsusaiga, "Naraku, I'm not here to fight! I'm just taking Kagome back, but now we know where your 'secret' fortress is! Feh! You are too easy!"

Naraku stood there, motionless. _'Let him take her. She's under my control now. It doesn't matter. I'll be entertained!'_

Inuyasha stood there, confused for a moment, then grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out. "Kagome, are you alright?!"

By this time, Kagome was so scared and everything happened so fast, she forgot all about that evil Shikon no Tama shard. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered over the roaring wind.

"Good! We're going to the Village of Kaede to rest for a few days. Miroku is injured from the battle, and you look a bit bloody yourself."

"Hai."

11111

A/N: So... let me know what you think!


	2. Another Incarnation Named Watetsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

22222

A/N: Ummm yeah... review... hope ya like this chapter!

22222

"You need anything to eat or something, Kagome?" Inuyasha offered. Kagome blushed at this, since it was so odd.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of me, Inuyasha. I really appreciate it," she said, looking up at him from her bed of hay.

"Feh! I gotta take care of you! If you die, we wouldn't be able to find the damn jewel shards!"

"You could get _Kikyo_ to do it!" Kagome sneered back, equally stubborn,"If I'm only here to collect the jewel shards I might as not be here at all! Inuyasha, osuwari!" she screamed, "I'm leaving! Okaasan can take care of my wounds for me! I don't need you around. Why don't you just get Kikyo to get the jewel shards for you? You sneek around often enough to see her and since you want to see her so badly, you'd be so very joyous if she just traveled with you now wouldn't you! So take that, dog boy! I'm going home!"

He lifted his head up from the hay, spitting it out quickly. "No, Kagome, wait! Don't leave! I-I did't mean it! I want you to... stay here. I-I... love you, Kagome..."

"Nani---?!" Kagome whipped around, her face flushed.

Inuyasha was blushing a tint of pink, too. "I'm not going to say it again, Kagome. I know you heard me...."

"Inuyasha... I-I never thought you'd admit it... I mean, I thought you loved me, but I never thought you would tell me... until I told you..." she stammered, walking slowly over to him.

"You told me what....??" it took him a while to get it, but when he did, the tinge on his cheeks grew even darker. "You... You love me too? I would have never guessed... you have such a great façade..."

Kagome leaned her weight on him, pressing her hand gently on his heart, feeling its beat and trying as hard as she could to blend her heart beat with his. She touched her soft lips to his, going on her tip-toes to reach his height.

He put his arms around her and puller her closer to him. They swayed back and forth in a calming motion. He toyed with her lips and she opened her mouth for him to explore. Their tongues shook hands, I guess you could say, and Inuyasha moaned in pleasure.

Kagome broke away, heart pounding and stomach feeling tingly. She caught her breath and looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Inuyasha... I won't leave..." she said and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Arigato."

22222

"So... yet another incarnation of yourself has been born, eh, Naraku?" Kagura mused as she watched a glob of flesh crawl from Naraku's back.

"Yes, I think I'll call this one Watetsu..." he laughed at how gay the name was, "I really suck at comming up with names for these things..."

As the lump of flesh wrigled and twisted in agony as it's body starting to take shape. It's form was definatley that of a female's. It's long, abundant black hair flowed in the wind Kagura left as she departed.

It lumbered up the small hill to its master, Naraku, and opened its emerald green eyes. Her ears were nothing of a demon's, and she didn't have claws or fangs. She looked... human. "Naraku..." she whispered.

"Such a beauty you are," he said, stroking her cheek. "Let's get you some robes, Watetsu Hime."

Watetsu only nodded and followed him into his fortress.

22222

A/N: yeahhhh crap I forgot where I was going with this. Heh I left off where Naraku stroked her cheek and then today I was like "why did I make her in the first place...?" and now I can't remember. Oh well. I'll just go on...


	3. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

33333

A/N: Yeah.... I totally forgot why I made Watetsu, but I think that I have a reason for her now.

33333

"The Shikon shard... It's around here somewhere..." Kagome said, finding her way through the lush forest. Her eyes spotted something glowing and she ran over there to find it in a pile of crap. "Oh my gawd... There is no way I'm getting it out of there!"

"God, Kagome, you're so difficult!" Inuyasha complained and snatched the smelly shard out of the shit and handed it to Kagome, who was still cringing. She purified it with her touch and that was that.

"Kagome, I'm hungry! Can't we stop somewhere to take a break?" Shippo whined.

"Sure, Shippo. But I don't know if there is a village up ahead soon or not."

"Yep, there is as a matter of fact! I can hear the hustle and bustle!" Inuyasha said, ears pricking.

"Well, let's go then!" Kagome said, standing behing Inuyasha and jumping on his back, Shippo on her shoulder.

Miroku and Sango boarded Kirara (transformed, or course) and they fled the spot towards where the sound was comming from.

"Wow, Inuyasha! There is hustle and bustle! It looks like there is a parade! I wish my youkai senses were as strong as yours!" Shippo said, amazed.

"Keh! A weak little kitsune youkai like you will never be as great as me! I am awesome (A/N: YAY My motto: I am awesome!)"

Kagome hit Inuyasha as Shippo put on a pout. "Inuyasha, don't be so rude! You should feel touched that Shippo wants to be like you!"

"Like I would _want_ him to be like me..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me, miss?" Miroku chased after a beautiful lass. "May I ask what you are preparing for?"

"_Tee hee!_ Our Queen has just resigned and her daughter, Watetsu-Hime, is going to be our new princess. We're throwing a celebration to wish the Queen the best of luck through her elderly years and for Watetsu-Hime to have good luck while ruling! You and your group are welcome to stay." she turned to run away after bowing, but Miroku, that lecherous bastard (but still sexy), grabbed her arm.

"I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Hai, Houshi-sama?"

"Will you be kind enough to bear my children?"

Sango then struck Miroku with her Hiraikotsu and left him with a huge bump.

"Gomen nasai, Sango. I only love you." he said, winking and rubbing the bump. Sango sort of growled, I guess you could say, and walked away.

(A/N: Glare Ka-boom! LOL Sinubi)

"Alas! Before you be the wonderous Watetsu-Hime! Down yonder! Gaze upon her beauty," a villager exlaimed. (Can you tell I can't speak olde english-like?)

The Inu-tachi all turned their heads in unison to see who this princess was. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little at her unearthly beauty.

She was beautful. Her black hair reached just above her breasts and flowed in the breeze. She wore light violet eye shadow to match her olive colored eyes. She carried a carisol with a dark violet background with lavender flowers on it, to match her heavy robes. She smiled slightly, not baring any teeth, and waved to the croud cheering for her.

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha, "She's a hott one, huh? I can feel a bulge in my pants..." he smirked and laughed under his breath. Inuyasha pushed him away, blushing.

_'She is really pretty. Something about her makes her irresistable... I want to talk to her.. get to know her,'_ Inuyasha thought. His feet moved involuntarily towards her.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked curiously.

He said nothing and just kept going.

"Hmm.. he's sure acting strange..." Shippo said, observing his odd behavior also. "Kagome, make me something to eat, please! My stomach is starting to sound like Inuyasha when he's mad!"

"Okay, Shippo." Kagome said and started to make a fire.

"Excuse me, Watetsu-Hime?" Inuyasha gently tapped the princess's shoulder.

She turned around, careful not to whack him in the head with her parisol. Inuyasha was surprised when she didn't look frightened at the sight of a demon. She smiled, "Oh my, what a handsome youkai you are!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Um... yeah... thanks...? I just um came over to uh to just say how uh how... beautiful you are..."

"Arigato! You know, I hear it from everyone else, but it means something special to me that you said it," she said, and grabbed his arm and clung onto it. He blushed and looked back at Kagome, who was too preoccupied with making supper for Shippo.

"You and I should hook up sometime!" Watetsu said, winking.

"Umm.. yeah... sure..."

"Really?! Wow! So now you're my boyfriend! Believe it or not, you're the first boyfriend I ever had!"

"Nani?!"

"You're my boyfriend, right?!"

"Um.. yeah!" _'oh shit what the hell am I getting myself into!?'_

Watetsu hugged Inuyasha which caused him to blush. "Um... I gotta go. I'm going to stay here for a while so you can feel free to hang out with us or something."

"Okay! If you don't mind, I'll come over to your hut tonight or something! I love you... By the way, what was your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Okay, Inuyasha, I love you!"

Inuyasha scurried away and greeted Kagome who had a cup of ramen ready for him. "Um, Kagome, I just made friends with that Watetsu girl and she wants to hang out with us. Is it okay with you?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay."

33333

A/N: yeahhhhh I'm gonna stop there....


	4. Hyperactive People Kagome's Pet Peeve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

44444

A/N: YAY! It is Monday, November 22, 2004. I am feeling happy for some reason. Well, I know the reason. But I'm not gonna tell ya. Just cuz I'm like that.

44444

"Wow, Kagome, this is really good!" Watetsu said, biting into her cup ramen and clinging onto Inuyasha's arm.

_'God, only a couple hours into meeting her and I already hate her. She is like Kikyo-- no! Worse than Kikyo! At least Kikyo doesn't cling onto her guys like this girl. And Kikyo doesn't instantly fall in love! Man, I just feel like shooting this girl with my bow and arrow and...Wait! What am I saying? I sound awful. Just calm down, Kagome, calm down. You won't kill her and we're only here for the night. We won't see her ever again.'_

Inuyasha was having some thoughts of his own. _'I really like this girl, Watetsu. She is fun and outgoing and isn't afraid to show her feelings for me. We're complete opposites, but then why am I feeling like this towards her? I guess its like they say--opposites attract. I hate to say it, but I kinda like her better than I like Kagome right now.'_

"Inuyasha-kun, don't you just _love_ these foreign noodles?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, they're my favorite food!"

"Which do you like better? Noodles? Or me?" ( -- From Tenchi the Movie 2 lol)

"Umm I don't know!" he said, laughing.

Kagome could feel her blood beginning to boil. Why was she feeling so hateful all of a sudden? What made her feel such rage? She usually didn't ever get this mad before, except with Inuyasha when he just plain pissed her off.

"I need to go outside for a while and get some fresh air," Kagome said, standing up.

"Very well, Kagome, do as you will. Are you feeling ill or something of that matter?" Miroku kindly asked.

"No, I'm fine. I think..."

"Oh well, Inuyasha, she was being unsociable anyways. I don't like her too much." Watetsu said, clinging to Inuyasha even more. "But I love you, Inuyasha! Do you love me too?"

Inuyasha felt him blush. "Umm well...---"

"I don't think Inuyasha knows you well enough to answer that question, Watetsu-Hime," Miroku butted it. Inuyasha mouthed an "arigato" to him when Watetsu wasn't looking.

"Well then. I know how I can get to know you all better! I'll travel with you!" Watetsu said, bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Nani?" Sango said, "But Watetsu-Hime, don't you have to stay here to maintain the village? I mean, they threw a whole celebration for you."

"Nope! They allow me to travel. As long as I am protected, of course. That's Inuyasha-kun's job! Right, Inuyasha?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Ummm yeahhhh..." _'God I really do horrible under pressure. If only we were alone, I could be myself. That's it! I'll ask her to sit with me tonight after everyone has gone to bed,'_ he thought.

44444

Inuyasha grabbed Watetsu's hand and shushed her because she was holding back laughter. Once they made it outside the crowded cabin, he grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the sky, wind blowing in their hair.

Kagome trudged out of the cabin because she felt a foot on her earlier. She looked outside and was shocked to see Inuyasha landing on a hilltop with Watetsu at his side. "Things sure are going fast for them. They're really hitting it off!" Kagome whispered in a pissy tone.

She decided to follow them and spy on them. She cast an invisibility barrier around herself so she wouldn't be seen. She was grateful she had special miko powers.

"Watetsu, you are a great girl. I like you a lot. I'd really enjoy it if you'd journey with us. I don't know if Kagome would be too happy, but just like any other situation, she'll have to learn to adjust."

"Inuyasha-kun, so you love me too?"

"I wouldn't say love. We only just met. I like you though, Watetsu."

"Kiss me, Inuyasha-kun," Watetsu said under her breath. It was hard to hear it.

Kagome peek over so she could see them and surprisingly enough, they were making out.She wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with his silver mane. He moaned slightly and pulled her closer to him, so that she was sitting in his lap. They withdrew, panting.Kagome could feel the tears starting to flow.

She ran away, the barrier fading. She stood beside the cabin and caught her breath. "I must get to Inuyasha before she does. If I can't have him, no one will!"

44444

A/N: ohhh Kagome is all mean now,...


	5. We're off to see Naraku! The wonderful p...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

55555

A/N: Yo, my homies. Review dawg.

55555

Kagome needed to know how to get Inuyasha's attention. She decided her first move would be to sleep naked and "accidently" have the covers fall off.

She did so, only to find Miroku drooling over her the next morning and Inuyasha still asleep.

"Well, now that _that's_ over, I think we should get going to go find Naraku's fortress. I mean, we actually know where it is now so don't you think we should be getting there?" Sango said, grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Good thinking, Sango. Might I say that your ass looks mighty fine in that new yukata you've been wearing!" Miroku said, winking. She slapped him.

Watetsu giggled.

"Oh, you're awake are you?" Miroku said, rubbing the red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Yes. And I heard about you guys wanting to travel. Is it alright if I come along?" Watetsu said, stretching and getting out of her comfy futon.

"I don't have a problem with it," Sango said, still obviously pissed off.

"Me neither!" Miroku said.

"Yeah, come with us! The more the merrier!" Shippo piped up.

_'So I guess I'm the only one that doesn't want her with us. But it might sound weird now, but consider witnessing what i witnessed last night, I think they'd all feel the same.'_ "Sure, why not." Kagome said, no enthusiasm added.

"I think some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Watetsu said, playing with Kagome's hair.

"WILL YOU LAY OFF?!" Kagome screamed, making her throat hurt.

That definatley woke Inuyasha up. "Watetsu is comming with us? Great!" he said, jumping down from his perch on the tree.

"Oh Inuyasha-kun, will you carry me on your back?" Watetsu asked, giving him those eyes.

"Sumimasen, Watetsu, but that is _my_ spot."

"You can both ride! I'm really strong, you know."

"Fine!" they both said, Kagome was in a pissy tone, but Watetsu sounded content.

And so they were off, Inuyasha carrying both Kagome and Watetsu, who was waving goodbye to her village.

"So where was this place again?" Miroku said, confused.

"I don't know... I can't sniff out a scent.. dammit. Just like always."

"Well you see that big tree? You want to turn left until you get near the mountains." Kagome pitched in.

"And then from there you go above the mountains until you see an open field in the middle of them. His fortress is there." (A/N: Making this up... I don't really know where Naraku's crib is... I be ghetto tonight, Home girl! Or guy... O.o)

"Umm how do you guys know this? Kagome you were clamping your eyes shut from what I remember when he kidnapped you, and Watetsu, you haven't even left your village before!"

Neither of them spoke.

_'How do I know that? I remember only seeing the inside of my eyelids and nothing more... I wonder...'_ (A/N: Remember she has that kumo mark on her back)

55555

(A/N: god this chapter is horrible. Es horrible! Wow I am trilingual. I can speak english, some spanish, and some japanese. Or japónes! YEAH! and inglés and español. Wow I feel special! Hey you wanna know a useless fact can you tell I'm wasting time so I can think of an idea? Mozart composed a song called Lech Mich im Arsch. You know what that translates to in english? Lick My Ass!! HAAAAA Yay I got an idea)

55555

"This is a nice rest stop, I guess." Inuyasha said, landing on a small patch of land big enough for them to make camp.

"Hai, Inuyasha-kun!" Watetsu said, jumping off him and jumping around the site, expressing her hyperness. Her heavy robes were flopping up and down with her.

"Well she sure is hyper. Aren't you a bit tired from carrying us both? I mean, she has all those heavy clothes on so it must've been hard work." Kagome said, taking out a hankercheif and wiping the sweat off Inuyasha's forehead, causing him to blush.

"Kagome are you retarded? I have youkai blood. I don't get tired like you weak ningens! Feh!"

Kagome smiled at his stubborn-ness. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Kagome... what are you doing??" he whispered.

"Thanking you, Inuyasha. I appreciate it. I was wondering though, if you'd talk to me later tonight."

"Um, sure..."

55555

A/N: And I'm just going to end this chapter right here because I'm getting tired of this stupid story. It is going horrible. There won't be too many chapters after this, just so ya know. I'm running out of ideas and since I can't write two fanfics at once, I'm itching to get this one finished so I can write my new idea, my AU. What does AU stand for anyway? I don't know, but I'm going to go now. Buh bye and onto chapter six.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and this story is going awfully.

66666

A/N: No comment. No vomit. ?? Sometimes I confuse even myself.

66666

"Inuyasha, come here," Kagome said, leading him up to the cliff so they could gaze at the new moon.

Yes, it was that time of the month again and little Watetsu-Hime found out. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind this time, but Kagome was furious that he wasn't putting up a fight.

"Whatcha wanna talk about, Kagome?"

"Well, it's Watetsu-hime. I really don't like her. She is all over you and she is way too perky if you ask me. I just.. I just don't like her personality at all, especially towards you. I don't want her to get to you before..."

"Before...?"

"Before I've had a chance... I mean, you and Kikyo probably already had.. umm... intimate moments. And I don't want to be last on your list. I want you, Inuyasha, I think I'm in love with you. And I saw you with Watetsu last night and I know you sorta have feelings for her already. I just wanted to get to you before she did."

"Kagome, you'll always be first on my list."

"Then why'd you go and make out with Watetsu last night? I wasn't first before her! We've never even kissed before!"

"There's a first time for everything," Inuyasha said, putting his arm around her an drawing her near.

Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him gently. "That felt nice..."

Before either of them knew it, they were making out with eachother. Kagome was on top of him, grabbing his collar and trying desperately to get his haori off. He laughed and took it off for her, along with the white undershirt thing.

Kagome whispered, "Take me now, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha only smiled while she took of her shirt.

Inuyasha positioned himself in between her legs and helped her take off her panties. Her skirt could stay on. He liked it awkward.

"Inuyasha... I don't know how to do this..."

He helped her put her legs around his waist and then he simply whispered while pushing hair away from her eyes, "I'll do the rest of the work."

He pushed into her as gently as he could, since this was her first time, he knew she wouldn't be used to it. She moaned and started to shake...

"What?? Are you having an orgasm???"

Kagome didn't talk or anything. But Inuyasha could feel his seed being spilt into her. _'Oh dammit.. I got her pregnant!! I had to have! I mean, she is orgasm-ing ( is that a word ) and i just spilt my seed... shit!'_

"Oh god, Kagome, I'm so sorry."

"Did you just do what I think you did??"

"I think so..."

"That's it. This never happened. Don't expect me to talk to you for a while." she turned her back and started to put her bra back on when Inuyasha gasped.

"What is that on your back, Kagome?!" he pointed to the raised skin in the shape of a spider.

"I don't know, Inuyasha, I've never seen my own back before. It's not like I'm some special youkai that can see wonderful stuff like you can!"

"Kagome, don't you know that you have a kumo mark on your back?!"

"NANI?!?!"

"You've been working for Naraku all along haven't you? You got kidnapped on purpose so you could show us where Naraku was hiding! Then you tried to get to me! And that's how you knew where his fortress was! But why were you sending us there? There must be a trap!"

"No, Inuyasha! I never knew!"

"Don't gimme that!"

Kagome then saw images flash through her head of that evil shard of the Shikon no Tama put into her. She remembered being turned into one of Naraku's henchmen. "Oh, God!" a tear fell down her cheek.

"Now you're probably pregnant! And our child'll be part evil and then Naraku will have it! Naraku will use it! I just know it! Damn you, Kagome, damn you!"

"I didn't mean to Inuyasha! I swear!" Kagome then felt a sharp pain in her head. What was happening to her?

66666

A/N: I hate this story very much. I hate it so much. I think it's horrible. That's why I haven't posted it yet. LOL. I am too afraid of the ratings.


	7. End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

77777

A/N: Blah blah blah blah.... Kitto kitto bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku soshite soshite bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni wasureteku hajimari ga aru mono ni wa itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto iki toshi ikeru mono nara sono subete ni... I'm singing cuz I am bored...

77777

Kagome grabbed at her head because of the sharp pain she was feeling. She could feel her figure begin to change form. She felt bloodthirsty. She looked at Inuyasha and only saw red.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha realized this wasn't Kagome at all. Naraku did something to her. If Kagome turned into a demon everytime she got angry, Inuyasha would know by now.

Her hair was flipping out and her eyes were red. Two blue stripes went across her face and she hand long fangs hanging out her upper lip. She was only in her bra and little green mini, so Inuyasha was a little turned on.

She came at him fullspeed but was stopped when Watetsu jumped infront of him. "Inuyasha-kun get back! This girl is a demon of Naraku's!"

"So are you, Watetsu-Hime..." Naraku's voice boomed like thunder in the sky above them.

Watetsu's clothes burst open and Inuyasha gazed upon the Kumo mark on her back, too. She turned into her demon form.

Her black hair grew long, down to her knees and her eyes became thin slits. Her once perfect teeth were now sharp fangs, ready to slice up anything in her path along with her claws. She growled and looked towards Inuyasha.

"Sick 'im!" Naraku yelled and then his demonic aura faded away as the two girls came charging for Inuyasha.

As the two demons began to tear apart Inuyasha's body, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came out from the hut to see what all the ruckus was.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango yelled and leaned against her houshi to regain balance.

"It seems the two girls have gone mad... or something!" Miroku said, unsure.

"Bakas! Can't you see?! They're Naraku's henchmen! Look at the kumo marks on their backs! I can't believe it! They're tearing apart Inuyasha's skin! Isn't there anything we can do?!"

"I wouldn't, Shippo. Just look at how vicious they are. You could really get hurt. But I'm afraid to say that Inuyasha will die..."

Both Shippo and Sango burst out in tears. Miroku held Sango against his warm body and let her salty tears soak into his robes. Shippo just sat on the ground bawling.

When the girls totally ripped Inuyasha's body to shreds, they turned back. Both looked at Inuyasha's open body sprwalled out on the ground and they burst into tears.

"What have we done?!" Kagome cried, looking at her blood stained hands.

"What have _we_ done, bitch?! _You're_ the one that did this to him!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Kagome shakily picked up a broken piece from Inuyasha's destroyed Tetsusaiga and began to stab Watetsu in her chest. Blood spurted everywhere and Kagome kept doing so until Watetsu was left on the ground, barely alive.

"Now you'll just have to die suffering. But not me. I'm going in peace!" Kagome yelled and held the dagger to her neck.

"No, Kagome, don't!" Shippo yelled and ran towards her but was being an idiot and bounced on the hand that was holding the knife thing, causing it to go into her neck anyway.

Kagome choked for a little then fell to the ground, eyes half open, barely breathing. "Gomen, minna... I just can't let you live... with a monster like me... or Watetsu... I love you guys... If Inuyasha ever recovers... tell him I love him..." and those were Kagome's last words.

Sango was still crying and Miroku guided her to a large rock so she could watch him bury their friends.

(A/N: see this story sucks...)

77777

Surely enough, Inuyasha did not come back to life, and so Kagome's words to him could never be spoken. Maybe in the other realm, but not while they were alive.

77777

A/N: And that's it. I can expect the flames... Oh well this story sucked balls.


End file.
